


Holiday Claymations Are The Bee's Knees

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Operation Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Claymations Are The Bee's Knees

Tavros admitted to himself, with some reluctance, that even the holiday clay-mation specials lose their attention grabbing abilities after so many years. It didn’t help that the alternative was the boy in his lap, loose pajama pants and a borrowed sweater (Tavros’ sweater, which Tavros definitively liked). The same boy that kept full body jerking as he’d honk and hoot and get all excited, still, over the elf that wanted to be a dentist,(“bro I still don’t see why that’s a bad thing, do the other elf folks not up and get any teeth aching?” ) which lead to the biggest problem, which was how the hips attached to that boy would roll back onto Tavros’ front.

It wasn’t enough to be maddening or to have even been in anyway intentional, but it was enough for Tavros to start to thinking along those lines. Lifting his hands up and around his boyfriend he slowly set on hand on the hip bone, the other on his thigh, close to the top of the inseam of those spotted pants.

Resting his head on Gamzee’s shoulder he started to shift his thumb back and forth, getting closer and closer to where his clowns bits lay soft and unaware. That is until the tip of his thumb lightly grazed the lump, causing a slightly startled twitch in the rest of the body.

“Hey motherfucker, you know what you’re up and doing there? Not that a brother really all minds too much if that…”

Taking that as the ok Tavros slowly slid his hand along the front of Gamzee’s pants, rolling his palm against his dick as Gamzee’s voice caught and his hips started to roll with it, “should I switch the viewer off Tav, or…”

“No, you keep watching. you get so excited for this, I’ll just do my thing and you enjoy yours ya?”

With a laugh Gamzee continued to roll his hips as he shifted so he could best continue watching his claymations.

Tavros worked him until he was nice and hard, his hips not once slowing down in their gentle gyrations back into his lap. As he slipped his hands under the loose fabric he snaked his free hand around Gamzee’s waist to hold him still as he started to roll his own hips into his boyfriends backside, keeping everything nice and slow and easy.

“ah shit, fuckers got a wicked idea goin on with this noise heh”

“shhh just keep watching, tell me whats happening.”

Some heavy breathing responded to his request first as he shifted his hand down to rub the head of Gamzee’s cock, then sliding down to roll his testicles in his hand.

“Come on, what’s happening now?”

“fuck the… oh shit… the uh lil brown fucker… Rudolph is trying to… honestly I never understood what he was up and… oh fuck fuck yea… uh, what he was all up and trying to prove to the other mother fuuuuuckers shit Tav,”

“shh you’re doing so good Zee, nnng can you feel how fucking good you are?” Tavros gave a slight shift up of his hips, to emphasize the hard on he had been nursing since he had made physical contact with Gamzee’s.

Somewhere between the voice at his ear, the hard cock rolling against his ass, and the hand on his dick Gamzee had lost the ability to even think coherently, much less form any words or hold back any sounds except for the occasional swear, attempt at his lovers name and crooning whimpers as he bit his lip and tasted his own paint as he started to rock his hips harder between Tavros’ hand and lap.

Tavros slowed his hand down and shifted the arm around Gamzee’s waist so that it was diagonal across his chest. Pulling him back against his chest he shifted from pumping to rubbing his fingers and massaging his boyfriends cock as he nuzzled into the boys neck leaving light kisses up the side of his throat.

“You’re so beautiful, ‘Zee.”

a slight laugh leaves the otherwise panting boys lips, “glad you… up and think so brother… unnng fuck aint… fuck it.” Gamzee started pushing forward and out Tavros’ hands, startling him, his face showing concern until Gamzee shifted all the way around so he was straddling his thigh. Sliding a hand into his hair, Gamzee pulled Tavros gently forward until their lips met, shifting his thigh up to start rubbing against Tavros through the two layers of fabric, while rolling his own hips against Tavros’ thigh.

“You’re pretty fucking beautiful too Tavvy,” the words came out in a deep hoarse voice that made Tavros nod vigorously as he reached around to grab a hand full of Gamzee’s ass with one hand and his hair with the other.

Bringing him down for a kiss Tavros started rocking back up and pulling Gamzee to him, as the other boy started humping and grinding harder and faster, opening his lips making the kiss turn sloppier and deeper as both boys grew hotter and more desperate. Just as they heard one of the cushion springs in the couch give Gamzee jerked forward hard one last time as he came in Tavros’ hand. Whimpering Tav’s back arched harder into him, working him through it as Gamzee; riding out the high grabbed his hand and proceeded to lick his seed off his boyfriends fingers, staring him straight in the eyes as his tongue came out, eyes rolling a little bit with each frantic thrust on his sensitive dick. Tavros’ fingers squeezing that ass one last time as he came hard in his own shorts, reaching up to pull Gamzee down into a kiss right as he peaked, lips getting both Gamzee’s and his own fingers.

As he came down he fell back wards, still clutching the back of Gamzee’s head forcing him into the crook of his neck. Still breathing heavy as moments later Gamzee began to chuckle into the corner of the couch,

“you alright there bro?”

“yea.. yea I’m… good. Ah, fuck this is going to be all kinds of, uncomfortable later isn’t it?”

“mhm” Gamzee nodded but rather than get up snuggled in deeper into Tavros, and started to doze. His grimace giving way to an affectionate smile, Tavros leaned forward enough to kiss his boyfriends head before flopping his neck down and dozing off himself.

They fell asleep right as “Frosty the Snowman” started up, warm and happy and content. If a little sticky.


End file.
